


Have a Good Sleep

by Stoneinthewater



Series: 话可以乱说，赌不能乱打 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, 有表示两个弯爱直选择了干对方的tag吗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 后来的事情发展很简单，西里斯的导师没能把他搞死，倒真把他给“搞”了。





	Have a Good Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 就是两个弯爱直选择了干对方。  
> 没啥好说的，打赌输了……  
> 该归罗琳的……她还要就归她吧。

西里斯的导师在17年前还只是阿拉斯托•穆迪，眼睛都在，手脚齐全。不过穆迪那时在傲罗司内部就已经以让自己人心惊胆战闻名，除了能吓得同伴都退避三舍的凶悍，这也是因为他好像不管出什么任务都能把自己搞成一团肉酱。

九死一生。如果说穆迪是那“一生”的话，他的搭档无疑就是“九死”了。

“他搞死的自己人比食死徒还多。”安排西里斯到穆迪手下当差的人是这么跟他说的，笑容很真诚，意思很明白。

穆迪是唯一愿意接纳“布莱克崽子”当下属的人，大概是因为他的同伴属于消耗品。

后来的事情发展很简单，西里斯的导师没能把他搞死，倒真把他给“搞”了。

就算在记忆力没被阿兹卡班搅和得一团糟的时候，西里斯回忆那晚时也不太记得清事情是怎么发生的。

最明确的一点是里昂死了。他比西里斯早两届毕业，此前已经在穆迪手下坚持了一年半，差不多到了可以出师独当一面的时候。

两周后西里斯在一家麻瓜酒吧里找到了自己的导师——他有时确实会怀念穆迪还喝别人提供的饮料的年代，总之事情很快演变成了陪酒。

之后穆迪不喝了，冷眼看着他和所有不会把他揍翻的人碰杯。

再然后穆迪开了个房间，把他拎上楼扔了进去。

西里斯并不像他表现的那么醉，又或者是他已经醉得有点超出限度了——考虑到后来发生的事，很可能是前者。

他把穆迪推在门上，吻了他。

穆迪的嘴唇很干燥，内里灼烫得让他觉得刚喝下去的白兰地会在口中燃烧起来。

“你爱他，不是吗？”他被打倒在地上，捂着迅速淤肿起来的颧骨说，“里昂•布洛克。”

穆迪脸上好像有什么东西崩塌了。

“他是直的。”穆迪说。

“我记得也是。今天本来是他结婚的日子……那姑娘叫什么来着？”

“妮可。”穆迪答道。

“真巧。”西里斯笑了，“就在一小时前詹姆总算完成了他那该死的求婚。”

西里斯毫不怀疑自己马上就要挨揍，他对此从来不怎么在乎，尤其是此刻酒精正在他的血管里疯狂叫嚣，像是急于被点燃。如果穆迪不揍他的话，他说不定会去找些更危险的乐子。不过爬起来的时候他留意到穆迪穿的是硬底靴，啊哈，这肯定会疼死人。

穆迪再开口时挺平静：“如果你想找什么安慰——”

“那我会找个能给的人。”西里斯打断了他，“我选你只是因为你管得住嘴而且不会上完我就捅我一刀。”

“我是你上司。”

“你很介意这个？”

显然不。

他们就像两只急于交媾却不得其法的野兽，撕破的衣物从门口一直散落到床头。被推得撞在墙上的时候西里斯有一瞬间以为穆迪会就这么把自己上了，但是对方随即从后方狠狠咬住了他的肩膀。

“卧槽！”西里斯发出一声痛呼，“这他妈算是报复？”

穆迪低沉地哼了一声，他确实有着傲罗级别的敏捷，西里斯反应过来时发现对方已经扯去内裤握住了自己的下体。那只手就像穆迪身上的每个部分那样灼热而粗糙，握住他最脆弱的部分疼得很，于是西里斯很快就硬了起来。

他倒抽一口冷气，找准机会猛地反客为主将穆迪压到床上。老旧木板发出的一声大响让两个人都停顿了一下，好在一连串不堪重负的呻吟之后，破床还是撑过了此次冲击。

“你猜如果我们把床干塌了，楼下那帮家伙会说什么？”西里斯发出喘不过气的笑声，不等回答便倾下身去，吮吸穆迪胸口的一道伤痕。

这处刺伤离心脏不到一英寸，隔着皮肤、肌肉和坚硬的肋骨，西里斯能感觉到下方的节奏逐渐加快的鼓动。他缓缓吐出一口气，穆迪全身的肌肉一下子紧绷起来。

西里斯觉得刚才自己漏了一点原因，那就是穆迪确实有一副性感的身体。倒不是说他此前就对自己导师想入非非，他只是单纯地欣赏那副如同被花岗岩劈凿而成的躯干，而且计划着在某个穆迪肯定够不到着的时候告诉对方有着这样一副身体却完全不懂得欣赏美是多么令人惋惜。而现在的距离足够近到让西里斯能够将它们细细数清。

不过穆迪的耐心可不够。他发出粗重的喘息，不等西里斯的口唇真正运动到下方便将他按趴在床上。值得庆幸的是残余的理智还能让穆迪变出一瓶润滑剂来，他探入西里斯体内进行扩张的手指动作粗暴急躁得让对方差点没惨叫出声，不过这已经比预想的情形要好得多了。

“我不敢相信……你居然……还没丢掉那玩意。”西里斯极力放松身体，让自己适应异物进入的感觉。穆迪不会给他太长时间的。

“无论何时都必须把魔杖留在触手可及的地方。”穆迪在他耳边第上千遍重复那句基本生存法则，声音就像面对食死徒时一样充满威胁性。

“操。”西里斯发出一阵颤抖的大笑，“我他妈明天就把这句话文屁股上。”

穆迪的手指抽离出来。“准备好了吗？”

“要是我怀孕了，”西里斯还在笑，但没掩饰声音里的恐惧，“我一定会把你告到威森加摩那去。”

下一秒，穆迪一口气贯穿了他。

西里斯尖叫起来。

其实没有那么疼，比起他曾经历过的各式各样的奇伤怪病差得远了，他只是控制不住地想要哭嚎、咒骂和咆哮。这些声音在房间里回响，却没能掩盖肉体的碰撞声和他自己的心跳。连带着穆迪喷吐在他肩颈的粗喘，它们同样地变得越来越快、越来越激烈——

西里斯没能听见最后射出来的那一刻自己喊了什么，他的意识可能短暂地游离了一会儿。他记得的下一件事是同样释放了的穆迪从他体内退出来，喘息着翻身倒在他身边的床板上。黑暗中精液、血液、汗液和房间自带的霉味混合的气味令人作呕，但同时也奇怪地让他感到一丝放松。

他抓着这丝放松进入了浅眠，没有去留意穆迪是何时起身清理干净了他们两个，又是何时离开。几小时后他在蓝色的晨光中翻了个身，察觉身边的床板已经冰冷空荡，于是思维再次陷入黑暗前，他祝愿那老家伙也能睡个好觉。

（全文完）


End file.
